Nuestro futuro
by s2ndr1t9
Summary: Carol y Daryl pasan tiempo dentro la cueva y sus sentimientos salen a relucir de la forma más inesperada. Spoilers S10


Las horas empezaban a mermar en el ánimo de todos, se habían dedicado las primeras horas en buscar una salida para salir de aquella ratonera. Se habían percatado que aquella cueva era más grande de lo que pensaban, detrás de ellos, había una gran cantidad de pasadizos que los llevaba a lugares, pero por ahora todos sin salida. Se turnaban para descansar y caminar entre los pasadizos de la cueva, evitando en todo momento acercarse a los caminantes que estaban ansiosos por carne fresca.

Tras varias horas, estaban emocionalmente cansados, sobre todo porque llevaban casi un día sin dormir. Por suerte tenían algo de comida y agua en sus bolsas, pero no lo suficiente para aguantar más de tres días. Tras hacer una pequeña búsqueda, Daryl volvió al punto de encuentro, para reunirse con los demás, y dar relevo a Jerry y Magna para ir a buscar por el lado izquierdo de la cueva.

Pero al llegar, Carol no se encontraba entre ellos.

-¿Dónde está Carol? –preguntó desesperado a Aaron y los demás.

Fue Kelly quien le indicó que estaba a su derecha, en un pequeño pasadizo, que no tenía salida alguna. Daryl se adentró en el lugar donde Carol estaba sentada contra la pared, apoyando su cabeza contra ésta y los ojos cerrados. Gracias a una pequeña linterna, Carol está alumbrando la estancia. Nada más sentir su presencia, ella abrió los ojos para mirarle.

–¡Hey! –saludó. Carol le saludó con la cabeza y le siguió con su mirada como él se sentó a su lado–, ¿estás bien? ¡Pareces cansada!

–Sip, un poco. ¿Has encontrado algo? –Daryl apoyó sus codos contra sus rodillas.

–No, no parece que haya ninguna salida.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–No lo sé…

–Lo siento. –Susurró ella. Daryl supo enseguida a que se refería. –No quería que nadie se viera atrapado aquí. –Daryl asintió a sus palabras.

–Lo sé pero... Saldremos de aquí. Magna y Jerry han ido a investigar por el otro lado.

–¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

Daryl le miró y se mantuvo en silencio meditando la respuesta. Está enfadado consigo mismo por no saber qué hacer para ayudar a la mujer que tiene a su lado, por la cual daría su vida entera. Esta triste por ver la mirada de dolor en los ojos cristalinos de ella. Y esta tremendamente frustrado por sus sentimientos por ella que no puede decirle. Le encantaría poder decirle que la quiere, pero el temor a no ser correspondido es más grande que cualquier cosa. Por eso, prefiere tenerla como amiga.

Su pecho se hincha de dolor, tira la cabeza hacia atrás, por todos esos sentimientos que se entremezclan en él.

–¿Daryl? –Pregunta ella, quien parece confundida.

–No soporto verte así, arriesgando tu vida por ella. –Susurró él, giró el rostro y la vio otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos. –No puedo perderte. Si te pasa algo… yo… Sé que estás sufriendo, teniendo pesadillas… y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte. Yo estoy aquí por ti. Lo que necesites.

Sabe que le está diciendo lo mismo que hace unas horas. Mismo mensaje, diferentes palabras, pero él necesita volver a repetirlo. La mira a los ojos como éstos están llenos de dolor y de lágrimas.

–No te merezco. –Susurra ella.

–No digas eso. –Masculla él justo cuando Carol se deja caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

Daryl gira el rostro, llevando sus labios a su frente, dándole un suave beso en él. Ni siquiera lo ha meditado, solo se ha dejado llevar. Es un acto insconsciente y se queda paralizado ante lo que acaba de hacer.

–Duerme un poco, te vendrá bien. –Susurró él.

Ella asiente mientras poco a poco, se queda durmiendo contra el hombro de Daryl.

Él permaneció a su lado mientras ella se acomoda y se funde en un pequeño sueño, mientras él piensa mentalmente algún plan para poder salir de allí. La respiración profunda le hizo ver que ella estaba durmiendo. Al otro lado de la cueva puede escuchar los gruñidos de los caminantes, mientras Kelly y Connie duermen y Aaron vigila.

Carol se removió suavemente contra su hombro.

–Daryl… –susurró Carol.

Con el ceño entrecerrado, Daryl la observó por si se había despertado, pero ella seguía profundamente dormida. Siguió observando su rostro que había perdido todo el dolor que había en ella mientras estaba despierta y parecía más feliz en el mundo de los sueños. Estaba hablando en sueños y ese detalle le hizo medio sonreír, sobre todo saber que él estaba en sus sueños, igual que ella ocupaba los suyos.

Si ella supiera que…

–Te quiero... –Prosiguió Carol entre sueños, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Paralizado, Daryl no sabe cómo tomarse esas palabras. Ha dicho su nombre y pocos segundos después un 'te quiero'. No sabe cómo reaccionar a eso. ¿Qué significa? No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando, mientras su cabeza y su corazón iban a mil por hora intentando buscar una razón lógica a sus palabras. Y entonces, ella empezó a despertarse. Carol elevó la cabeza y le miró como si estuviera confundida por encontrarle allí a su lado. Daryl pudo ver algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Daryl, ¿he dormido mucho? –Daryl negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y mientras se muere de ganas por preguntarle qué significa lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Apenas 20 minutos. –Carol se limpió los ojos, casi como si estuviera limpiándose las lágrimas.

–¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Daryl.

–Si… si…

–¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? –Se interesa él, sin saber realmente como abordar el asunto.

–No… no son pesadillas. –dice ella apenada-. Son sueños buenos, pero duelen. Demasiados buenos para ser verdad. –Carol le sonríe, pero puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Y entonces esas palabras le dejan sin habla. ¿Qué está queriendo decir? ¿Qué sueña con él y ella teniendo una relación pero que es demasiado bueno para que sea verdad?

-Vamos a hacerles el relevo, ¿no? –Pregunta Carol levantándose y queriendo salir de ese pequeño escondite en el que se encontraba.

Pero Daryl no se mueve, y cuando Carol se gira para buscar una respuesta él parece ido.

-¿Daryl? –En su voz hay confusión. Daryl levanta la mirada y le mira sabiendo que ha descubierto algo que estaba en sus narices, y que no se había dado cuenta. Se levantó y miró a los ojos de Carol.

–Has dicho mi nombre. –Carol le mira sin comprender de que está hablando.

–¿Qué?

–Mientras dormías has dicho mi nombre. –Le explicó. Sabe que está saltando al precipicio, que puede estar interpretando mal las cosas, pero algo le dice que debe arriesgarse.

–Oh.

–Y has dicho… te quiero. –Ve que el rostro de Carol decae ante sus palabras-. ¿Esos son… tus sueños? ¿Qué tú… y yo…? –Ni siquiera puede acabar la pregunta.

Daryl no puede evitar sentir como hiperventila nervioso por lo que está diciendo en voz alta. Ella parece paralizada al sentir que se ha sentido traicionada por su subconsciente. Pestañea y Daryl puede ver el temor en los ojos de Carol al ser descubierta.

–Lo siento, Daryl… entiendo que… no me correspondas… –Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Yo sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo…

–Joder, ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta? –Masculló él negando con la cabeza.

Daryl notó que ella se quedó sin palabras cuando se adelantó y enmarcó su rostro, acariciándolo. Sus manos temblaban. Centró su mirada en esos ojos cristalinos, asegurándose que era eso lo que ella quería. Pero en su mirada puede ver un destello de luz que nunca había visto en sus ojos. Carol se acercó un poco más cerrando más la distancia entre ambos.

Él se mueve hacia ella, y choca sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso dulce y tierno mientras sentía que todo su ser le invadía algo que jamás se había sentido. Daryl se siente tímido al principio. Él se separa y observa como ella tiene sus ojos cerrados y entonces los abre lentamente. Ella le sonríe suavemente y él le corresponde.

¿Está soñando? Espera que no.

Esta vez es ella quien recorre la corta distancia y le da un suave beso, mientras pega su cuerpo encaja que perfectamente contra el suyo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué no quería nada con Connie? Es por ti. Y siempre ha sido por ti.

-No puedo creer que sea verdad-, confiesa ella. -No estoy soñando ¿verdad?

-Es real. –le aseguró él con un susurro. –Muy real. –Él le sonrió aunque ni siquiera sabía si no estaba en un sueño.

Le vuelve a besar de nuevo, y esta vez, Carol añade un pequeño mordisquito en el labio. Y ese pequeño gesto junto con el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, hace que su cuerpo le traicioné. Sus pantalones le empiezan a apretar debido a la excitación. Él no quiere que piense que es un maldito salido, no es momento ni el lugar. Es su primer beso, pero ahí está como un adolescente con una erección contra sus pantalones.

Pero a ella no parece importarle, todo lo contrario, pues aprieta su cuerpo contra el suyo, escuchando un gemido contra su boca. Él se deja llevar disfrutando del beso y entonces, cambia de intensidad. Se vuelve un beso necesitado y desesperado, sintiendo su lengua reclamando la suya.

Se mueven lentamente hasta que la espalda de ella choca contra la pared de la cueva. Se separan un momento, y Daryl mira sus ojos que están llenos de deseo. Hay fuego en ellos.

-Por favor. –Ruega ella, no sabe exactamente que quiere, pero su instinto hace que baje su cara contra su cuello para besarle allí, momento que aprovecha para repasar sus manos por la figura de Carol, desde sus caderas hasta su trasero, donde siente la necesidad de amasarlo por encima de esos pantalones.

Daryl se queda paralizado cuando sintió la mano de Carol contra su piel desnuda de su estómago. Y no puede evitar temblar ante esa sensación. Daryl tiene el valor de meter las manos bajo su camiseta y por primera vez siente la piel desnuda de su cintura y va subiendo por su piel hasta que llega a la barrera de su sujetador.

Su respiración esta acelerada y Daryl aparta su rostro de su cuello para mirarle a los ojos. Busca su aprobación para saber que puede tocarle y ella solo le sonríe. Y entonces, Daryl palpa sus pechos por encima del sujetador y escuchando un gemido ahogado de ella. Y solo esa sensación hace que se apriete más en sus pantalones.

Carol no se queda atrás pues sus manos recorren por encima del pantalón y él no puede evitar gemir ante la sensación de sus manos acariciándole por encima de la ropa. Como siga así va acabar antes de empezar. Daryl baja sus manos por su estómago, mientras siente un par de cicatrices, y entonces le mira a los ojos, ella parece absorta ante lo que está sintiendo.

Aun nervioso y tembloroso, empieza a desabrocharle sus pantalones, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos, sin perder detalle de ella. Y entonces mete la mano en el interior de sus bragas. Daryl siente el parche de pelo en el lugar y desliza sus dedos hacia la humedad. No puede evitar gemir ante su humedad. No sabe muy bien que hacer, es un inexperto en esto pero por alguna extraña razón, él le necesitaba tocar allí.

Parece que lo que hace le gusta, pues ella gime contra su boca y Daryl no pierde detalle de su rostro que esta apenas a un palmo de ella. Carol echa la cabeza para atrás mientras se muerde el labio cuando él encuentra su entrada e introduce un dedo en su interior lo mueve lentamente. Está probando y parece que ella le gusta por el rostro lleno de placer, así que repite la acción varias veces.

Pero entonces, Daryl se paraliza cuando ella empieza a desabrochar sus pantalones y, mete su mano entre ellos y rodean su erección, antes de empezar acariciarle suavemente de arriba abajo.

Él apenas puede contenerse, su rostro, la humedad de sus dedos, su nombre susurrando contra su oreja. Es la primera vez que siente a una mujer desde que su hermano le pago una prostituta a los 16 años. Fue una experiencia tan horrible que desde entonces, él ha evitado tener cualquier tipo de contacto. Es prácticamente virgen, en ese sentido.

Quiere darle a Carol más pero no puede, pero sentirle de esa manera le hace no poder aguantar más. Se separa de su beso, respirando con dificultad, y se deja caer contra su cuello, esconde su rostro contra ella mientras da un par de embestidas rápidas contra su mano y se deja llevar. Siente como ella le retiene se aferra a él contra su espalda y como le acaricia su pelo. Escucha su gemido ahogado, mientras aún siente las últimas réplicas de su orgasmo.

Ella sigue acariciándole con suavidad, y él sigue escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, mientras sigue abrazándola. Y de pronto, siente una vergüenza repentina.

-Lo siento… -masculló avergonzado él por lo poco que había durado. Él no aparta su cara de su cuello.

-Shhh, hey, mírame, -dice ella en un ahogado suspiro, obligándole a que levante su rostro de su cuello.

Daryl se pierde en sus ojos cristalinos que parece tener más luz que nunca. Carol enmarca su rostro, centrando en su mirada.

-No importa, habrá más veces. –dijo ella con ternura, mientras aparta sus cabellos de sus ojos. Y él puede ver la verdad en su rostro.

Ella le vuelve a besar suave y tierno, antes de que finalmente se separe de ella. Rápidamente, ambos se disponen a vestirse pues estaban expuestos a que cualquiera de sus compañeros entrara. Aunque al parecer todos estaban descansando o lejos de donde se encontraban.

Mientras se acaban de vestir ambos se dirigen miraditas avergonzadas y tímidas. Daryl no podía creer la locura que acababan de hacer.

En ese momento, ambos escucharon un ruido de unas piedras. Y entonces, aun atándose los pantalones, Daryl salió del escondite donde todos sus compañeros se estaban despertando al escuchar el revuelo. Los caminantes también rugían por el ruido, pero todos se pusieron en posición de ataque para atacar a los posibles susurradores. La luz cegadora los iluminó cuando las piedras se separaron.

-¿Pero qué cojones? No os quedéis quietos, vamos… -La voz de negan los despertó del todo, a pesar de la confusión, los supervivientes, se apresuraron a salir por el túnel que Negan había descubierto. Para sorpresa de todos, Lydia también estaba ayudando a salir de allí y a la misma vez, ella sujetaba la ballesta de Daryl, quien la había dejado caer antes de entrar en la cueva.

-¿Cómo habéis sabido que…?

-Básicamente era la comidilla de los pelados que estabais encerrados allí. La presencia de Lydia ha creado una muy buena rebelión entre las pieles, y me ha permitido salir.

Daryl miró a Negan y después a Lydia, quien parecía tener una herida nueva en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el hombre observando a la adolescente que parecía cohibida.

-No le ha gustado mi presencia a mi madre. –Dijo haciendo referencia a las heridas-. Me gustaría volver a Alexandria.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó Daryl.

-Madre mía Daryl, parece que hayas echado un polvo… -escuchó de pronto de Negan al ver como este aun tenia los botones de su camisa a medio abrochar. Al ver la cara de Daryl, rojo, Negan se rio. –Eres un puto crack, te quedas encerrado en una puta cueva y aprovechas el tiempo para tirar un casquete… –Masculló Negan.

Los demás miraron con confusión a Daryl, mientras este bajaba la mirada avergonzada y miraba a Carol de reojo. Rápidamente todos entendieron la referencia.

-¡O te callas la puta boca o te clavo una flecha en la cabeza!

-Oye, que desconsideración, encima que os he ayudado a salir de esta maldita trampa.

-Ya, bueno… ya hablaremos sobre eso. ¡Deberíamos irnos de aquí! –Anunció Aaron.

* * *

Nada más llegar a Alexandria, encerraron a Negan asegurándole que tendrían una vista al día siguiente sobre qué hacer con él debido a que había sido de gran ayuda.

Carol dejó un plato con huevos revueltos encima de la mesa y se sentó alrededor observando a Lydia, quien empezó a comer.

-Quiero que sepas que mi intención nunca fue que te sintieras utilizada. Yo…

-Sé lo que pretendías y es una buena idea. Ha surgido efecto. –Carol suspiró. –Quiero ayudarte a capturar a mi madre. –Dijo ella con contundencia.

-¿Estas segura? –La adolescente asintió.

En ese momento, Daryl se adentró en la cocina tras asegurarse que Judith y R.J estaban bien. Estuvieron hablando compartiendo impresiones sobre Alpha, la horda y todo lo referente a los susurradores, hasta que Lydia decidió irse a dormir. Lydia les deseó las buenas noches mientras que sonrió ligeramente.

-Por cierto. –Ambos se giraron para observar a la adolescente sonreír-. Me alegro por vosotros. Ya era hora. –Y tras esto subió las escaleras con rapidez.

-Maldito Negan-, dijo Daryl haciendo reír a Carol-. Seguro que ya lo sabe toda Alexandria.

-Lo dudabas. -Ambos se miraron entre sí, y sonrieron tímidamente. Una leve tensión se acomodó entre ellos.

-Ehm, ¿Quieres que…?-Empezó a decir Daryl con timidez señalando arriba-. ¿O prefieres que ir…? –Dijo señalando el sótano. Ella sonrió por la timidez que de repente mostraba.

-No me importa dónde, Daryl. Mientras estés conmigo, da igual dónde. –Susurró ella.

-Está bien, -sonrió suavemente cuando él le tendió la mano para atraerla hacia sí y volver a juntar tus labios. -Perdona por lo de la cueva, yo-yo… apenas tengo experiencia… -confesó lleno de vergüenza.

-Shhh, Daryl… tenemos toda la noche. –Susurró ella sonriendo pícaramente antes de besar suavemente sus labios-, y como dijiste… un futuro por delante. Venceremos a Alpha y tendremos nuestro futuro que nos merecemos, para practicar una y otra vez.


End file.
